


Dragonflight

by nostalgic_breton_girl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_breton_girl/pseuds/nostalgic_breton_girl
Summary: " ‘How far to Skuldafn?’ said I, naive. – ‘What matter?’ said he, soared as if he possessed infinity."
Kudos: 8





	Dragonflight

‘How far to Skuldafn?’ said I, naive. – ‘What matter?’ said he, soared as if he possessed infinity.

How far! – how far could I see, across Skyrim, and to the seas which bounded it, unbounded themselves; how far! how small was Skyrim, below – Skyrim as one, no border-stones or heraldries, only plains, endless plains, cities lost in tyrannical nature; no heraldies, what arrogance! to think that dragons, that birds, that the heavens perceived an Imperial red, a Stormcloak blue, or indeed the faded yellow of Whiterun, quite invisible among the sprawls of grass and wild flowers!

Skyrim as it was, Skyrim as it might ever be – a canvas quite beyond our hands, no falling hammer, no talking market, only the river, the White River tumbling. The White River which divided the land, undivided itself, from here; a glistening wave, where mortal weapons failed to glisten. 

‘What can you see?’ said he. – ‘Whiterun Hold,’ said I. – ‘What fools you mortals are!’ said he: ‘look up!’

Look up! said he, look up! I did – and in a glance, in an eternal moment, beheld the realm of gods and dragons, beheld, possessed infinity!

**Author's Note:**

> recommended listening: sogno di volare by christopher tin


End file.
